


Wonderful Christmas Time

by Beautifulsoulheart



Series: 12 days of Ficmas! [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, F/M, general cliche fluff, kaden is my crack ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautifulsoulheart/pseuds/Beautifulsoulheart
Summary: The couple managed to get the tree tied and secured into the flatbed truck they had come in. Driving home seemed to go by faster as the two discussed what the pack would be doing for the holidays.
Relationships: Aiden/Kira Yukimura
Series: 12 days of Ficmas! [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/187667
Kudos: 1





	Wonderful Christmas Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is a few days late but I had to get this done. This pairing comes from a long forgotten Teen Wolf Tweets blog and I just these two as a pairing because of it.

"Kira. It's just a tree! Pick one," Aiden impatiently held the axe as his girlfriend looked at yet another Douglas fir tree.

"This one," Kira ignored her boyfriend and smiled at the tree in front of her. It was just slightly taller than her and just round enough to fit into the living room of their apartment.

"I was starting to grow old over here," the male started to swing the axe.

"I hear a lot of talking and not enough chopping."

It only took about five minutes for Aiden to bring the tree down. Kira contributed it to his werewolf strength.

"I don't see why it took you two hours to figure out that you liked this tree," Aiden complained as he dragged the tree along so they could pay for it and take it back home.

"All of them were terrible," Kira defended.

“To be fair this one isn’t that much-“ Aiden trailed off as his girlfriend looked as though she was going to bring out her katana and slice him through. “I’m just gonna shut up now.”

The couple managed to get the tree tied and secured into the flatbed truck they had come in. Driving home seemed to go by faster as the two discussed what the pack would be doing for the holidays.

In the last few years the pack had grown with many members adding children to the mix. The latest to add to the pack was Scott, Allison and Isaac. The three of them had been in a very committed dynamic for years now and had welcomed a boy named Kol into their lives.

“My parents are coming by later this week for dinner,” Kira reminded her boyfriend. It had taken her months to convince her parents that Aiden was a good guy who cared for her so she was glad that they could all get together for the holidays at least.

Aiden hummed in agreement as they pulled up to their apartment building.

Getting the tree upstairs was a lot more difficult because of the stairs and the fact that everyone seemed to be coming down to leave for various parties. They could have taken the elevator but it had broken down a few weeks ago and had yet to have been repaired.

After finally managing to get the tree set up in the apartment Aiden spent the next thirty minutes to get the lights almost exactly right. Aiden had a vision on what he wanted the lights to look like, this involved a strand of lights towards the inside set to slowly blink while the rest of the lights were standard stagnant. He had said it was a way to make the tree look as though it was breathing.

“Are you done yet? I would like to decorate this tree before it gets too late,” the woman complained from the couch. She had settled down with a cup of tea and was watching Neko try to climb the tree and play with the lights.

“I think they’re just about done,” the man remarked as he took a step back to admire his handy work.

“About time. I was growing old over here.”

“Very funny. Let’s just start putting these ornaments on the tree please.”

The two set to work on placing the ornaments on the tree. The main base ornaments were various shades of blue in varying sizes before moving onto the Disney ornaments that Kira had bought a couple of months before.

Taking a step back Kira looked to admire the work they had done on the tree. It was classic but also had a more personal touch with the added extra ornaments.

“I think we missed an ornament,” Aiden remarked as he reached into the box and pulled out a clear bulb.

“How is that possible? I counted all of them myself,” Kira reached over to grab the bulb in Aiden’s hand. _Will you marry me?_ “Are you serious?”

“I’ve been trying to decide on a way to do this perfectly for weeks and I know how much you love Christmas and decided that this may be the best way to do this. Kira Yukimura, I love you and I am so grateful that you decided to give me a chance a couple of years ago and I couldn’t imagine my life without you and our cat. Will you marry me?”

Kira paused for a moment taken back by the sudden proposal. It wasn’t as if she hadn’t thought about marrying Aiden especially in this last year of their relationship.

Her head is nodding before she can form the actual words out of her mouth. “Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes!”

Aiden grinned as he picked up the ornament again and gently pulled off the top to retrieved the ring from the inside. The ring was a simple gold band with a single diamond. It was more of a minimalist style to compliment Kira’s style lately.

“Is this why my parents decided to come by randomly for dinner?” The kitsune questioned as she looked down at the ring on her finger.

“Yes and you wouldn’t believe the ass kissing I had to do to get them to give me your blessing,” the werewolf informed the woman. “Not that I need it because you are not a prize but I felt that you would love it.”

“I do and I love you.”

“Merry Christmas Kira.”

“Merry Christmas Aiden.”


End file.
